


Not really gone

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean comes back from a hunt and finds the reader gone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight Dean-Angst, but not much, my first Supernatural fanfiction, English is not my native language, I apologize for any mistakes you might find.

Even though he thought the hunt was fairly easy, his muscles told him differently. With every step he took they screamed at him to finally lie the hell down and sleep. Okay, maybe the 8 hour drive right after being being thrown across the room several times by a witch wasn’t such a good idea, but he wanted to go back to his Y/N, preferably before the next day. 

He’d never admit it out loud but the idea of falling asleep and waking up with her cured in his arms, making breakfast together and just spend the rest of the day together made his heart flutter and a smile automatically spreading across his lips. And maybe this was the reason for the early return. 

The brothers bid each other good night and each of them walked, or rather stumbled, back to their room. After what felt like hours Dean finally reached the door to his and Y/N’s room, and opened it silently. A sleepy smile played around his lips just by the thought of her tangling up in the sheets and an adorable bed-head.

The smile fell as fast as it came when he found the bed empty. The tiredness was gone and replaced with alertness. His slumped posture became stiff as he looked around the room. The bright red numbers of the clock on the bedside table read 5:26 AM. Sometimes she stayed up late, but never this late.

He rushed to the living room, maybe she couldn’t sleep and decided to watch a movie. As he stumbled into the room he looked around frantically, just to find it empty. He raced to the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen it would be. Sometimes she woke up thirsty, go to the kitchen and spontaneously eat something as well. 

When he found the kitchen empty Dean began to panic. It was impossible for something to come into the bunker and take her so… 

She finally realized, He thought and swallowed heavily. She has finally realized you’re not worth it, Of course she wouldn’t-

But a muffled noise interrupted his monologue. It sounded like a cough, but it was way to quiete and weak to be Sams’. 

He grabbed his pistol and slowly walked towards where he thought the sound came from. He sneaked into the hallway that lead to the bedrooms when he heard it again. 

“Goddammit!” Y/N’s voice was heard behind one of the doors. 

Dean’s brows furrowed as he continued his way. He stopped in front of the room Y/N’s preoccupied before they started their relationship. 

Why the heck would she be here instead of our room? Fuck, did I say something? 

Dean knocked lightly on the door. “Sweetheart?”

“Dean?” her voice sounded tiny and raw. 

For a moment Dean panicked once again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I did something and made her cry and leave our room. Fuck what did I say in our last conversation?

Her voice brought him back to reality. “Come in, you idiot.”

Dean grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open while he prayed to every god out there he could fix whatever he has done. He almost sighed with relief when he was greeted by a sight of hundreds of tissues that covered the bin next to her bed and a Y/N with a very bright red nose. 

“I told you not to come,” Y/N with a roll of her eyes. 

“You didn’t tell me anything, sweetheart,” he said, walking to her bed and sitting on the side. “I just came home and found our room empty. Don’t ever scare me like that again, Y/N. I thought-”

But she interrupted him with a groan, followed by a coughing fit. He was about to stand up and rush to the bathroom to get everything she would need, when he saw she had already most of it on her bedside table. He refilled the glass of water and handed it to her when the coughing stopped.

“Thanks,” she said and took a big gulp before handing it back to her boyfriend. “I left you a note.” 

“What?” 

She sighed. “As you see I’m coughing like crazy so I moved temporary back in here, so you can sleep and recover. I wrote it all in a note, that I left on your pillow.” 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. Not even five minutes ago he thought of the worst, and here she was, sick but still caring more about him than herself. He shrugged his plaid shirt off, lifted the blanket, well, one of the many she used to cocoon herself in, and slipped in next to her.

“No, Dean, you’ll get sick and-” 

Dean quickly silenced her with a kiss and slung his arms around her, pulling her towards him, so her head would lie on his chest. “I don’t get sick, Y/N and I sure as hell don’t want to spend the night alone, especially knowing how sick you are.” 

Y/N she was fighting a losing battle. When Dean was in his mother-hen-mode, nothing could stop him. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him. “Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean kissed her forehead before following her into the lands of dreams.


End file.
